My Guardian Angel
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: In Domino Joey manages talk to Mai, but he doesn’t get far enough before a car comes. Pushing Mai out of the way, Joey takes the hit but dies before making it to the hospital. Before Joey dies he manages to tell Mai that he loves her. Arriving in Heaven,
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: A new story, but it's mostly centered around Mai and Joey. I hope you guys will like the story. But I'll also deal with the others as well. And before I go I'll do the disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh. But I wish I did. **

Summary: In Domino Joey manages talk to Mai, but he doesn't get far enough before a car comes. Pushing Mai out of the way, Joey takes the hit but dies before making it to the hospital. Before Joey dies he manages to tell Mai that he loves her. Arriving in Heaven, he becomes an Angel- in-training and finds out that he's Mai's guardian angel. Joey has now got to find a way to help Mai get past her depression. If he accomplishes his mission he will get the chance to come back to life. AU after Doom and before the pharaoh leaves for the memory worldPairings: JoeyxMai, possible Puzzle, tender, bronze, vote for the rest of the pairings

"Talking"'Thoughts'_"Joey talking to Mai when he's an angel"_**Joey's thoughts as when he's an angel**~~~Flashbacks~~~--Time changes--

________________________________________________________________________

My Guardian Angel

Ch.1- I'll be there for you

A blonde groaned as she opened her amethyst eyes. She gazed around a room wondering what had happened. She jumped when she heard a slightly deeper moan not far from where she was lying. She looked at the corner to find a familiar blond teen. He started to wake, grumbling something. For a moment, she thought his voice was slightly deeper than usual.

She heard her companion say something, but she couldn't hear what. The teen looked at the blonde woman, who finally sat up rubbing her eyes. She tried to stand up, despite the fact that her leg felt wobbly, but fell back on her butt. The boy sighed softly, already standing up. He walked towards the blonde woman.

"Mai, do you need help?" he asked.

The woman glared at the blond in front of her, snarling. "I don't need your help Wheeler."

Joey rolled his brown eyes at Mai. Part of him still worried about her. He stuck out his hand, almost daring her to grab it, smirking. Looking up at Joey, Mai returned the smirk, grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull her up off the ground. They felt a jolt going throughout their bodies as their fingers stayed intertwined.

Mai moved away from Joey, not really sure what to make of her feelings at the moment. Joey felt disappointed for some reason, but didn't feel like there was enough time to really think it over. She noticed the disappointment for a second before it disappeared. She didn't know what to say at all. She just took his soul and he should be angry at her or something. Mai started getting scared about what he might tell her. She didn't notice the whimpering sound that escaped her.

Joey looked at Mai and he noticed the scared look on her features and the whimpering. It almost broke his heart just to see her in that state. He knew he had to do something to calm her down so that she didn't dash off or something. With slight ease, he pulled her back into his arms as her whimpers got louder.

Mai felt herself being pulled back with a pair of arms wrapping around her tightly in a protective embrace. She heard Joey saying soft words of comfort to ease her fears. She felt her body relax as she let him pull her closer and for a strange reason she didn't mind at all. She turned around in his arms, placing her head in the crook where his neck and shoulder met. She could easily smell the cologne he uses, mixed together with his natural scent. The smell of spices (like those in a kitchen), and the scent of forests, with just a hint of an ocean breeze was very comforting to her at the moment and she didn't want to move. She heard someone coming but she didn't care at all about who it was.

"Well, look at that, ain't it Wheeler wide awake." A very familiar Australian accent floated in the air. Mai stiffened slightly in the blond's arms as she glanced behind her to see Valon, with a ferocious look on his face. There was also a maniacal gleam in his hard, icy blue eyes.

Joey looked over Mai's head to glare darkly at Valon, as he snarled at the other man. "What do you want, Valon?"

"Wanted to make sure you kept your end of the bargain, mate. And remember, Wheeler, to take care of her. See ya later." Valon retorted as he walked off on to the plane that Alister and Raphael were flying.

Shaking his blond head, Joey grumbled under his breath as the plane took off. "I will never understand him for as long as I live. I _am_ keeping my end of the bargain."

Mai shifted closer. She didn't even care about whatever Valon was talking about, much less this bargain. She was wondering about the "taking care of her" part, but she didn't want to push it right now. Joey sighed softly as his fingers combed through her hair in an attempt to get her to relax. He whispered softly in her ear. "I forgive you Mai. I'm sure the others will also forgive you soon." She hoped the gang would forgive her like Joey did. She was glad that they hadn't been trapped in the bubble-like case that had floated in a watery substance.

The gang walked out of the temple as they chatted, happy that everyone was fine. Yugi's eyes lit up more at seeing his best friend was standing and alright. The others noticed his excitement and so they all called out to their friend. They saw Mai leaning against Joey, who had his arms around her.

"Joey, how are you feeling? You're not hurt right? I'm glad that you're ok," Yugi babbled as he got closer to Joey and Mai. "Hey Mai, I'm also glad that you are alright. I want you to know that I forgive you, so you don't have to worry about me."

Mai smiled ruefully as she remorsefully said. "Ugh…Thanks Yugi I didn't …mean to cause you guys so much trouble and for that I'm…sorry. I feel like I don't deserve your forgiveness," she finished softly, looking at the ground even though it wasn't that interesting.

Tea went closer to the blonde as she replied gently. "Mai, you're our friend so you've got our forgiveness. That's what friends do for each other. You don't have to blame yourself for what you did, right Tristan?"

Tristan glared at Mai with hatred in his eyes; to him she is like a snake waiting in the grass. She didn't deserve forgiveness at all. He couldn't understand why Joey was willing to forgive her so quickly. In his opinion, she's dangerous to be around and he doesn't like it one bit. It will take a good reason for him to forgive her. Remembering the sight of Joey just after he lost his soul to that harpy made him hate the blonde more. Didn't Tea and Yugi realize that she just took their friend's soul?

"Whatever", Tristan grounded out with clenched teeth.

Mai flinched at the raw hatred in Tristan's eyes and she knew that he wouldn't forgive her at all. She wanted to hide from his glare. The memory of Joey during her duel under the seal of the Orichalcos flowed through her mind. Joey sighed angrily at his friend's attitude, he had felt Mai flinch at Tristan's glare. It was his choice to go after Mai and challenge her to duel for a second time. He buried his nose in her sweet hair, smelling rose scented shampoo that wafted up to his nose. He softly told her, "It's going to be alright, I promise. I know I usually don't break my promises, but this is one that I won't no matter what happens. Just remember that I'll stand by your side when you're in trouble."

Yugi hated the tension in the air. It was suffocating everyone. He doesn't understand why Tristan is still angry and he probably never will. Footsteps were heard coming from the distance as the gang glanced towards the doors of the now destroyed base that Dartz had set up. A tall brunette teen walked towards the group with his little brother behind him, trying to keep up. The boy smiled at Yugi as he called out, "Yugi! Is everyone accounted for? It's time to go back home."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at his little brother's antics, but was still willing to give the losers a ride. He noticed right off the bat the tension between Tristan, Joey and Mai. It made him somewhat curious on the matter, but he didn't care that much. He was just glad that Mokuba was alright, that was enough to satisfy him for now.

Yugi looked over the gang as he answered Mokuba, "Yeah, let's go home."

Mai sighed, happy to get a ride back to Domino as everyone boarded on the plane. She noticed an empty seat next to Joey, but she had a feeling he wanted to sit on his own. She was about to sit down on a chair near the blond when he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her into the seat next to him with a smile on his face. She glanced at Joey, hoping that he would clarify the reason, but he didn't. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she was getting quite tired. She yawned as she stretched, trying to get comfortable for the long fourteen hour trip from the base to Domino city. Feeling her eyes close as sleep took over her, Mai leaned against Joey unconsciously for the same security she had felt earlier.

--Fourteen hours later--

After arriving in Domino City, Yugi and the gang got off the plane, and walked towards the direction of their usual hangout, the game shop that Yugi considered his home. They chatted about anything, just glad to be back home. Across the street, Mai didn't notice a car driving extremely fast in her direction

Joey did. As he called out her name, "Mai!" he managed to push her out of the way of the speeding car. But he didn't have enough time to save himself. The car hit the blond, sending him flying about a couple of feet. When the car stopped, a nervous yet drunk man came out murmuring, "Oh no, that's really bad."

Mai and the others ran to where Joey lay, hoping that he was alright. The sight wasn't good at all. Tea grabbed her cell phone and called for an ambulance. Joey had scratches all over his body with bits of blood flowing out of his side. He groaned and that got Mai's attention. The others went towards the man to make sure he stayed put. She felt tears forming in her eyes as he opened his honey-brown eyes.

"Mai, you alright?" Joey gasped out as he found it hard all of a sudden to breathe. His vision started to blur and he knew that he wouldn't make it to the hospital. He wouldn't live that much longer.

Mai tried to smile but found it too hard as she heard him gasping and groaning in pain. "Joey save your energy until the ambulance comes." Mai scolded half heartedly.

He shook his head. He answered softly as he sensed the darkness coming, "Won't be enough time for that, Mai. Mai, there is something that you should know first before I go… Mai, I fell in love with you and I wanted to be with you. Please just take care of yourself. That's my last wish, besides you keeping my Red-Eyes as reminder."

Mai gently pushed his blond hair back as she kissed him on the lips. She whispered to him before the darkness came, "I love you too, Joey. Please don't leave me; I still need you in my life."

Joey smiled as death took him away from those he loved, but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. He wanted to stay and live, but the paramedics arrived too late and pronounced him dead at the scene of the crime.

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: There is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you will like it and I will continue to update my other stories. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arashi: The second chapter is here and it's slowly going to get interesting. Tachi is an oc of mine so he has a sort of important part to the story. Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh. -.-**

**Pairings: JoeyxMai, possible Puzzle, tender, bronze **

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Joey talking to Mai when he's an angel"**_

**Joey's thoughts as when he's an angel**

~~~Flashbacks~~~

--Time changes--

Recap:

Joey smiled as death took him away from those he loved but he had no choice in the matter. He wanted to stay and live but the paramedics arrived too late and pronounce him dead at the scene of the crime.

________________________________________________________________________

Recap:Joey smiled as death took him away from those he loved but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. He wanted to stay and live, but the paramedics arrived too late and pronounced him dead at the scene of the crime.

Ch.2-I'm a what?!

In a beautiful white clouded area, angels were flying off to complete missions or see loved ones that they left behind. Near the gateway to heaven, a man with blackish-purple colored hair and blue eyes (that looked a lot like the ocean when it's calm) stood. The man smiled ruefully as the guardian of the gate floated towards him.

"Tachi, you've got a new angel to train, and from the information that I have received, he's a guardian angel whose life was taken earlier then it should have been. Your charge's name, I believe, is Joey Wheeler. That boy is going to be a troubled little angel if you ask me," the gate guardian smiled sympathetically for the newcomer.

Tachi sighed at his friend, thanking him as he waited for his new charge. He knew that Joey was going to be an interesting charge from what he'd seen of the teen. Sure, he had a hard life, but there was so much for him in his life. Now he was going to be an angel-in-training, besides the new information that Joey was to be a guardian angel. It was highest honors that if those who died when they were not supposed to got a gift. What that gift happened to be depended on the person.

A slight moan was heard near the gate as Tachi walked over to find his charge had arrived on schedule. The blond barely opened his eyes to see the most beautiful gold gates that shone over the clouds, casting them in a slight yellow to light gold. He tried to remember what had happened to him but he couldn't, and he almost felt like he was finally home. But something was missing. He didn't notice the white silk shirt he wore or the pants of the same material, much less the wings on his back.

The blond sat up, looking around at the beauty of the place. A serene and tranquil atmosphere surrounded the area. He finally noticed a man waiting patiently for him. The teen angel gave a crooked smile, not sure what to do, when the other spoke.

"Hello Joey, it's nice to meet you, but I wish it was under better circumstances. My name is Tachi and I am going to be your teacher," Tachi smiled at the dumbstruck blonde.

"My teacher for what?" Joey rasped his voice somewhat scratchy.

Tachi look away from his new charge, not really wanting to answer that question. He shook his black hair, causing it to cascade down one side of his face, covering his right eye. "I'm supposed to teach you how to be an angel, Joey," he said, not wanting to hear the next words out of his new and only charge's mouth.

"I'm a what?!"

Tachi chuckled softly at the blond, as the teen angel gazed at him with a look of wonder and sorrow.

"Am I ever going to see my friends or my sister again?" Joey asked, hoping there might be a way out of this mess.

"That's going to depend on your mission, my young friend," Tachi smiled, enjoying the annoyed look on Joey's features.

Joey scowled as he stated matter flatly, "You like Star Wars."

"Yes, I did when I was alive. What about you, my new charge?" Tachi answered.

"I like it to a certain degree, but it got annoying after a while, since my cousins love watching the movies. Can you please stop making references to the series?" Joey asked, glaring at the man coldly. Tachi laughed.

"Let me think about it for a moment, hm. How about nope, because it's my choice to teach whichever way I want, Joey, or should I say my young padawan," Tachi replied mockingly, with a smile on his lips. His hair once more fell into his intense blue eyes, glittering with amusement.

Rolling his eyes, Joey understood he wouldn't win against the man in front of him and left it alone. Joey glanced away as his friends came to mind. He wondered how they were all doing, especially Mai. The blond felt his heart break into a million pieces, as he realized he managed to tell Mai how he felt about her. Only he got killed and wouldn't be able to see her or be close to her again.

He continued to wallow in his pain as he heard Tachi sigh softly as he spoke, "You're not just an angel-in-training, but also a guardian angel."

The blond blinked. An adorable, confused and wondrous look appeared on his face. Tachi smiled ruefully as a thought came into mind. 'No wonder Seto calls him puppy, especially with that confused look and big brown eyes. They don't help much.'

He gave a soft laugh as he explains what it means to be a guardian angel, "A guardian angel is a highest honor for those who died when they weren't supposed to. Some people were born to be one. In this case you're both, and I can tell you who you'll be protecting, but first you need to know some other things first. I'll give you the list so you can look it over after we're done talking. Any questions?"

"Yeah, only one really. Who's the person that I'm protecting, or should I say guarding?" Joey asked resignedly.

Tachi answered the new angel with a serious look on his tanned face, "You already know the person, so it will make your job slightly easier. You're the guardian angel to Mai Valentine. She's going to be your new charge."

Joey blanched, wanting to ask the reason when his teacher spoke more seriously. A sad look appeared on his features. "She is currently in the middle of what will decide her fate when she dies. Before she met you and your friends, I thought she wasn't going to come up to heaven, but I was wrong. You managed to change her more then she realizes, and you were her guardian even as a human. Now it's worse because she might go into depression and Tristan is blaming her for your death."

"Dang it Tristan, it ain't her fault." Joey growled angrily.

"That is correct, because it isn't her fault at all and it was more of your choice. You understand what will happen if you fail, right?" Tachi agreed seriously as his blue eyes hardened to get his point across to his student.

"All I have to do is find a way to get Mai to forgive herself then?" The blond angel asks softly and eagerly, wanting to see Mai again.

Tachi nodded, happy that his young charge figured out his mission so quickly, and he continued, "Sometimes when a guardian dies too early in their human life and finishes their mission, they either go to heaven because they feel their human lives are complete and their loved ones are able to move on, or they get a wish in exchange for their good deed. My teacher was in fact a guardian angel to his daughter, and he did such a wonderful job protecting her that the people higher up decided to grant him a wish, and he wished to live as a human once more so he could see his family." Tachi reached into the bag at his waist and pulled out a book as he teased the blond angel once more, "I better give you the rule book before I go and make everything clear for you so you can start guarding your precious angel."

Joey smiled at his new teacher and friend, as he gave the other angel his thanks, "Thanks for the tips, Tai."

Tachi smiled at the new nickname the teen had given him as he flew off to get Joey cleared to go back down and start helping Mai. Joey glanced at the small book in his hand and nearly laughed at the title, "The guide for Troubled Guardian Angels". He opened the book and read the rules for his new job as a protector to Mai. Rules for the new guardian angels:

1. Don't pull pranks on humans

2. Only certain people are able to see you

3. Stay with your charge at all times, the only exception is if your charge is the opposite sex for when it comes to the bathroom or showering.

Joey blushed a dark red as he read this rule, and couldn't help but mutter darkly, "Perverts."

4. Only talk to your charge if they are able to see you

5. Don't get to attached to the person your guarding

6. It is very important to try not to fall in love with your charge if you can help it.

7. Best of luck to you, new troubled guardian angel and we hope you do well

8. If you do well on your mission you may get a wish that will be granted.

"Finish reading the rules, my young padawan." Tachi joked as he watched Joey roll his brown eyes to the sky. "I already got you cleared so you're able to go down and start your mission. I'll visit you time to time to check on your progress."

Joey nodded, wanting to get his mission started, as he listened to Tachi telling him to stand on the portal near the gates. He floated toward the portal and stood on it, wondering what would happen next. A golden light surrounded him as he watched Tachi smile and wave. He called out to him, "Good luck on your mission, young angel."

The light blinded the blond. He had to close his eyes as he felt himself disappearing from the heavens above to the human world, to see his new charge and his friends once more, but this time as an angel.

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: The second chapter is finished and completed. I hope you guys will like the new chapter. I'm up for suggestions when Mai finally sees Joey once more and what her reaction should be. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arashi: I still am trying to figure out how the story is going to become in a way. In this chapter Joey is starting his mission with Mai, it might be a tearjerker in this chapter but I'm not sure. I have a couple of guests joining me here in the author corner to do the disclaimer.**

***Enters Sayen and Tachi* **

**Sayen: Not bad for the start of a new chapter.**

**Tachi-rolling his eyes-: Can we just get started so I could enter sometime soon?**

**Sayen and Tachi: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh at all just her angel, Tachi.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Joey talking to Mai when he's an angel"_

**Joey's thoughts as when he's an angel**

~~~Flashbacks~~~

--Time changes--

Recap: _The light blinded the blond. He had to close his eyes as he felt himself disappearing from the heavens above to the human world to see his new charge and his friends once more, but this time as an angel._

**________________________________________________________________________**

Ch.3 By your side even if you don't see me

Joey opened his eyes to find himself in a bedroom. The color of the room was different shades of purple mixed with some white. There was a red wood dresser with a mirror, and couple of pictures hung on the wall. Joey was trying to figure out where he was, when he noticed a picture near the bed on the nightstand. The picture was of him and Mai after she woke up at the end of Battle City. They were smiling and leaning against each other.

Joey smiled half-heartedly at the photo before looking away. He had to find Mai. But one problem- he had no idea where he was. But he did have the feeling that he had been in this room once before. He just couldn't remember when. He was just ready to leave the room to check around the house, when he heard a soft whimpering coming from the bed. He glanced at the bed. He hadn't realized someone was in the room. He couldn't tell who it was because the blanket was covering the person completely.

Whoever was under the blanket suddenly kicked of the soft lavender comforter, tossing and turning in her sleep, giving the angel a peek of familiar soft blond locks. He moved away from the door to the bed with a graceful ease that he didn't have when he was alive. He knelt at the side of the bed to stare at the tear stained face of the blonde woman sleeping.

The blond angel felt his heart constricting at the sight before him as he watched the sleeping beauty whimper in her sleep. **Mai please don't cry. I hate it when you're sad or hurt…great now I feel even guiltier from leaving you behind. Ugh, one of the tortures of being an angel**. Joey thought hazily, just wanting to hold Mai once more. Shaking his head, Joey sat on the bed near Mai, but he didn't touch her. Mai continued to whine in her sleep as her nightmare got worse.

(Dream Sequence)

The darkness swirled around her as she heard Tristan's voice yelling at her. "It's your fault that Joey is dead. If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Another voice joined in, a much darker version of herself appeared in front of her. "You don't deserve to have happiness. You ruined that chance for us when you joined Dartz. Because of you, we can't have our light. Because of your worthless mistakes, Joey is gone."

Mai watched her darker half glare at her with pure hatred and agony. A high pitched howl escaped her lips. Her amethyst eyes widened as she found herself once more in San Francisco, dueling against Joey. She started to shake as the pain of losing Joey became too much for her. Memories of the accident came to mind, as she relived the moments once again. The paramedics just pronounced him dead with no feeling. His funeral was simple, not elegant like many thought he wanted it to be. Many people came to his funeral to honor his memory. Suddenly the memories of finding out the truth of Joey's heritage came out in the open.

Rex was in fact nice and he talked to Serenity, saying Joey was a worthy opponent and he was honored to know the blond. Even Kaiba came to Joey's funeral much to the shock of the whole gang and Mokuba. He admitted that day, that before Battle City, Joey and he became friends, but he didn't say how.

The only people that didn't show up to Joey's funeral were his mother and his father. His father went crazy when he heard of his son's death. He felt guilty for not being a good father to his son and regretted not knowing him that well. He managed to hear stories of the son he never really knew from his friends and he was proud of his boy. He stopped being a lazy drunk and finally cleaned up his act. He managed to get a good job and he said it was in memory of his son.

His mother, on the other hand, didn't believe at first that her son was dead. She resented the blond because he reminded her of her ex husband in personality before he became a drunk. It wasn't until she saw his body, pale beyond belief; she understood that he was gone. She had to be the one to tell the rest of the family of his passing. She hated herself for not telling Joey the truth…that he was adopted, and that she and her ex-husband weren't the boy's biological parents.

The woman couldn't face Yugi or the rest of the blond's friends, much less her daughter when she told them the truth about Joey. Kaiba, who was there listening to the old woman's words, already knew the information already, since Joey told him he had a suspicion that he wasn't Serenity's true older brother. The whole gang, especially Serenity, was angry at the woman when she finished telling them the truth. Mai felt hurt and devastated that Joey would never know the truth.

(End of Dream sequence)

Mai woke up screaming. A batch of new tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She spoke softly, "Joey, I miss you so much. Why did you have to die?"

Joey watched his beloved cry out for him, and it pained him dearly that he couldn't help her at all. His beautiful white golden wings gently covered Mai as she continued to cry.

He softly whispered to her, even though she couldn't hear him. _"Mai, everything is going to be alright. I'll be by your side even if you can't see me. This I promise you, and I'll keep it no matter what."_

Mai felt a warm presence next to her, but she paid it no attention as she fell back to sleep for a while longer. She hoped the day would be a lot better than the other days she'd had recently. She finally felt protected and cared for, letting the darkness take her away once more.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I hope you guys like the story so far. ^^ That story about Joey and Kaiba, well, I might make that story a part of this one, but it can stand on its own. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arashi: A new chapter for the story. Hehe…I know I should update more and I will that is a promise. I've been writing other chapters of the stories I have. Anyways let's get to the story.

*pops in trying to scare his Hikari*

Sayen: Got you abiou!

*glances over* Arashi: Hey Sayen can you do the disclaimer?

Sayen *Pouts*: Ara doesn't own Yugioh or the song this I Promise you by N*SYNC.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Joey talking to Mai when he's an angel"_

**Joey's thoughts as when he's an angel**

~~~Flashbacks~~~

-Time changes-

*Song Lyrics*

Recap:  
_Mai woke up screaming. A batch of new tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She spoke softly, "Joey, I miss you so much. Why did you have to die?"_

_Joey watched his beloved cry out for him, and it pained him dearly that he couldn't help her at all. His beautiful white golden wings gently covered Mai as she continued to cry. He softly whispered to her, even though she couldn't hear him. "Mai, everything is going to be alright. I'll be by your side even if you can't see me. This I promise you, and I'll keep it no matter what."_

_Mai felt a warm presence next to her, but she paid it no attention as she fell back to sleep for a while longer. She hoped the day would be a lot better than the other days she'd had recently. She finally felt protected and cared for, letting the darkness take her away once more._

* * *

  
This I Promise You

********************  
Ohh ohh...

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..

Joey watch as Mai slept by his side enjoying each breath she took. She moans slightly in her sleep as he wonders what her dreams were about. He smiles softly at her glad to see her once more with his own eyes then from above in heaven. Sure he missed everyone but something about her got his heart beat faster as her scent drove him crazy.

Mai open her eyes once more as she stared at the clock besides her. It read 9:15 causing the blonde to groan slightly as she remembers she had to meet with the others at 10. She got off the bed sighing softly as she glances at the picture of her and Joey before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

Joey scowled as he watches her leave the bedroom to take a shower. He wants to take a peak but a part of him didn't want to be a pervert. He groans softly glad to be an angel but he won't break the rule for staying with your charge unless it was the opposite sex. Shivering with distaste, he glided out of the room into the living room to take a look around.

The house was nice and comforting to him at the moment besides becoming a distraction from his thoughts of his beloved. He shook his head as some of his hair went to his brown eyes. He noted that she had not that much food in the fridge as he gazed around the kitchen seeing some dishes that are dirty and need to be washed. Joey smile as he thought of something to show Mai that she ain't alone.

********************  
And I will take  
you in my arms  
and hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
this I promise you  
this I promise you

Turning on the water at the sink, he carefully wash the dishes as his sweet angel finish her shower. He put them away before scrounging around in the kitchen to find something to make for his love. He made a promise to be there for her and make sure that she'll be alright if something should happen to him.

In the bathroom, Mai smell something cooking in the kitchen and knew no one was in the house besides her. She quickly put on a pair of jeans with a purple shirt instead of her usual outfit. Arriving to the kitchen she found the dishes she plans to wash were done and drying on the dish rack. On the table was some breakfast made for her, couple pieces of toast that was buttered, scrambled eggs with two pieces of bacon and a glass of orange juice.

********************  
I've loved you forever,  
in lifetimes before  
and I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
this is a battle we've won  
and with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

A shiver when down Mai's spine as tears formed in her eyes. There was only one person who knew what she likes for breakfast and that was Joey. There were times he stayed with her and he cooked her something in the morning. She always thought it was sweet of him everytime she sees him in the kitchen cooking sometime for them to eat.

Besides a plate was a small note with the following words. Mai's amethyst eyes widen as she read the note not feeling the tears falling. She recognizes this handwriting as Joey's. For a moment as she read the letter, Mai could have sworn she heard Joey's voice.

"Mai you're never alone and I'm by your side even if you don't see me. This is my promise to you. Even though I never told you how much you mean to me until my last breath in the world…I love you with my whole life.

To show proof of my love, I thought you might like the song I heard before I died. You can thank Serenity later when she played the song. I believe it's called this I promise you by some boy band. Well here is the part of the song that made me think of you.

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no…)  
Till the day my life is through  
this I promise you…  
This I promise you…

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
you in my arms  
and hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
this I promise you baby

I know it ain't much but I want you to be happy. You're the key to my heart and never forget that, Mai. Please don't hurt yourself despite you still miss me. The thing is…I hurt each day not being by your side and wish to have you in my arms. Please promise that you will take care of yourself for me, my love.

Always will love you and be in my heart,

Joey"

********************  
Just close your eyes each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no…)  
every word I say is true  
this I promise you  
every word I say is true  
this I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

Joey smile lovingly at his angel of his heart gaze at him with out realizing it. He knew it will take time for her to see him but it was worth it. He felt drained from using some of his gifts of making her something to eat and writing the note. He had to find away to tell her that he's here.

Mai choke back a sob as she finish the note with a small smile on her lips. Her eyes held a bit more of the old spark again as she gazed at the corner for a moment. Mai thought she saw him as angel but did nothing. The angel smiled at her lovingly as he mouthed out, "I love you."

The golden wings and the halo look adorable on him but she couldn't speak wanting to call out to Joey. He's her angel no matter what even when he denies it at times. She cried out as he vanish from her sight but felt him near her that calmed her. The softness of the wings wraps around her once more as they did earlier that morning.

Joey's brown eyes widen when she cried out made him realize that she could see him for a few moment. He felt his eyes getting heavy as his wings went around his heart once more. He places his head on her shoulder, kissing the side of her neck softly.

He heard her murmur softly, "Sleep my angel and I want to say thank you for breakfast. Before I forget…Joey I love you too and I miss you too."  


* * *

  
**Arashi: Finish the chapter at last. Hm...Five pages not bad and I'll leave it here. ^_^ I hope it's long enough and if it's short sorry about that. Please read and review.**


End file.
